Radar array systems, both permanent as well as mobile, generally have tall and planar designs for the array structure. Such radar array designs result in high centers of gravity as well as large surface areas which are exposed to wind. Frequently, mobile radar array systems are deployed on sloped terrain, where large and heavy bases are required for the stability of the radar arrays because of their high centers of gravity and large moment loads resulting from tall and planar designs. Moment loads are amplified significantly in strong, gusty winds. Mobile radar array systems are generally mounted on military vehicles for ease of movement and quick deployment in battlefields. Such military vehicles have to be fitted with heavy supporting mechanisms, for example, leveling outriggers and associated actuators, to support and level the mobile radar array system, especially when deployed on a sloped terrain. For radar accuracy, it is necessary to level the radar array system on side slopes. For example, certain military radar array systems require operation on slopes up to seven degrees (7°).
Radar arrays which are permanently installed use long anchor rods and tie-down cables to stabilize the radar arrays in windy conditions. Such methods, however, may either not be feasible or be too time-consuming and/or manpower intensive for mobile radar arrays, as mobile radar array systems generally require quick emplacement and displacement on the battlefield. Alternative mechanisms for stabilizing radar array systems are desired.